Right At Home With Happiness
by ThePublicDefender
Summary: Well what do you know? Mama knows best after all. Taylor centric, featuring the rest of the James family.
1. Chapter 1

**Well what do you know? Mama knows best after all. Taylor centric. Taylor/OC.**

For the first time in her 32 years, Taylor James can truly say she was completely content. She never expected to fall in love as hard as she had, but when she met JC Vernon in Nashville?

That's exactly what happened.

He'd been a genuine, open-minded empathetic soul from the very first words, and first words led to the first date, and that led to the current moment.

It was date night, and their shift at one of Music City's busiest restaurants had just ended. Going home to change and drop off their cars, they returned for their 10pm reservation by cab.

JC wrapped his arms around her, "It's a good thing I'd asked you to leave everything but your ID behind."

Taylor snickered, "You just wanted my hands free cowboy."

JC rose his brow pensively, "Your thumbs BELONG hooked into my belt loops princess. Yours. No one else's."

"Good," she leaned up to kiss him, "I plan on keeping it that way. Let's go get a bucket."

"Sticking to beer?" he laughed, "Is it one of those nights?"

"Well you don't like drinking liquor a lot." Taylor shrugged with a chuckle.

"Your usual kids?" Valerie Vernon smirked.

"Val, my twin or not, don't you dare smirk at me," JC scowled playfully, "and to answer, of course."

"A bucket of Sam Adams Double Agent IPL and your usual meals coming up," Val grinned.

"I love you, you knucklehead!" JC called out with a laugh.

"Says the king of the knuckleheads?" Val inquired with a laugh of her own.

JC laughed, "You love me!"

"You're lucky the ranch hand does love you cowboy," Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, but the same can be said for you," JC smirked.

Taylor's thoughts drifted a bit, but all she found herself able to do?

Was grin like a kid in a candy store. She couldn't help it, she was mad about him.

And he knew it.


	2. As The Night Wore On, Part 1

As the night wore on, JC and Taylor enjoyed themselves to the fullest.

"I'm feeling so good right now," he said, grinning as their hips swayed in unison to the beat.

"I always feel great when I'm with you," Taylor said sighing happily.

They'd ended up on the dance floor after finishing their drinks and got lost in each other. That always came so easy, and the most important thing for Taylor?

She'd never felt unsafe, and that's when she knew.

She ended up happy, just like Lydia had said she would.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear, "You want to get out of here?"

She smirked, "I thought you'd never ask, let's go home cowboy."

He walked up to the bar to close out their tab, placing his card back in his wallet next to their licenses and haling a cab.

He smirked, "A seven seater?"

"This could be trouble," he laughed.

"So much trouble," she said, a gleeful grin appearing on her face.

They hopped in the middle seats and buckled up, JC giving the driver their address.

They cuddled for the ride, JC smiling and reaching for Taylor as she tried to get out.

"Awe, my cowboy is such a gentleman," she smiled.

"Mama didn't raise no fool, treat them like royalty, she said!" he said flashing a drunken yet sincere grin.

"And she'd be proud of you baby," Taylor said reaching for her keys.

She leapt back in surprise as the door opened, "Jonas?"

"Hey," Jonas James grinned down at his younger sister, "I stopped by to drop off that stuff you asked me to pick up."

"Oh, right," Taylor nodded, "You're a brave man Jonas James."

"Hey," Jonas shrugged, "I figured I owed you. hey Jay, good to see ya bro."

JC nodded, "You too man."

Jonas laughed as Laura honked, "I'm comin' babe! See ya sis."

"Love you Chaddy!" Taylor grinned.

"Love you more Katie! Be good ya hear?"

Taylor grinned, "Yeah I will, now get goin' before you end up on your couch tonight!"

Jonas laughed as he got in the car.

"Gotta love my brother," Taylor giggled.

JC shut and locked the door and smiled, "I do."

He turned around to find Taylor gone, "Babe?"

"Bedroom!" Taylor hollered back.

TBC


	3. As The Night Wore On, Part 2

JC walked to the coat rack, hanging up his coat and pulling off his boots. He knew she needed a bit more time, and he was more than willing to be patient, "Hey," Taylor's voice rang out, "You can join me now you know."

He laughed as he turned the corner, heading down the hallway to their bedroom, "What do you."

He was interrupted by a blindfold being placed over his eyes, "Hmm, I'm definitely in a submissive mood tonight."

She leaned up to gently nibble on his ear, placing a steamy kiss on the nape of his neck, "Tonight was amazing, but it's about to end on an exceptional note. You ready?"

"For you?" JC inquired huskily, "You don't even have to ask. Just feel."

Taylor threw her head back in amusement as she let out a loud laugh, "trust me."

He felt himself fall back into a chair and then her hand lift his shirt over his head, "God….. I swear."

"You like?" he teased.

"Like doesn't even begin to cover how I feel," she whispered.

She groaned as he found his way to her lips, parting them for a kiss, "Oh god."

She grinned, "Got you."

"Oh, GOD!" he groaned, did she have any idea what her hands were capable of? He was being driven absolutely crazy!

Taylor reached her hand up and threw the blindfold off, smiling as it landed on top of his shirt.

He pouted as she leapt up, "Lift your legs up, those jeans need to be off. And now."

He winked and did as he'd been asked, grinning as she got them off in one swift movement.

"Will you get into my arms already?" he pouted.

She shook her head, "So much for submission!"

"Get over here," he playfully scowled.

She grinned, "Whatever you want loverboy."

His lips planted a trail of extremely steamy kisses down the nape of her neck, "I want you. all night beautiful."

She let out an involuntary moan, her entire body shaking with desire as his hands and lips began to wander.

"Oh god, Jay! Do it!" she said with a snarl.

And their sounds of pleasure were the only thing echoing through their house for the next three hours.

Taylor let out a loud yelp, "Oh god you feel so incredibly good!"

"Oh fuck," he groaned, "I'm not the only one! Oh god!"

She grabbed the pillow in front of her as he began to pick up the pace, biting into it, "Muwhder!"

"What was that?" he teased pulling himself out of her.

"Pick it up! The pace needs to go faster!" she exclaimed with a warning glare.

"Over," he warned.

She yelped in surprise as she got flipped over, "God baby.. just get back in here!"

He slammed into her, "God, I love it when you get like this!"

Her body had gone totally limp and she threw her head back in blissful pleasure as he continued pleasuring her at a torrid pace, "FUCK! SO DAMN. CLOSE!"

He leaned down to gently nibble on her earlobe as his climax hit first, "Oh fuck, come on baby! Join me!"

"OH! MY! GOD!" she groaned, "OH GOD! JAY!"

She took a few minutes and then opened her eyes to find him lying next to her, "God damn!"

"You were pretty exceptional yourself," he whispered.

"Hmmm, well, it helps that I have a partner who can match me, fucking hell! That's why I'm always so damn tired after nights like this! God you're a stud," Taylor grinned getting lost in the blissful post coital haze that surrounded her and enveloped her senses.

She brought her lips to his, quickly kissing him, "Exceptional indeed."


	4. Family Fun Night, Part 1

Taylor groaned at the sound of the doorbell, "What time is it?"

"Well we're off today," JC whispered back, "And it's 9am."

"Okay, on off days that person at the door should KNOW better than to wake me up before noon," Taylor sighed.

And the relentless ringing of the bell finally drew an angry Taylor from the bed. She threw on JC's oversized tee and her sweats, a frown etched on her face, "All I know is, you better have coffee for me if you're waking me up this—Viv? Oh damn! I forgot! I'm sorry sis."

Vivian James Stanton scowled, "Seriously Tay? What time did you get in last night?"

JD smirked, "I'd like to know how much fun she had last night."

"Yeah, you know me," Taylor shrugged, "Come on in, you know where the guest room is. I'll make the coffee."

Vivian shook her head laughing, "Same old Taylor!"

"Hey I'm thinking about making yours decaf V! You might want to be nice!" Taylor shouted back with a grin.

"Wipe that grin off your face T, you know I love you!" Vivian grinned.

"You're lucky," Taylor smirked as her sister joined her in the kitchen.

"Breakfast food?" Vivian inquired.

"Pancake mix is in the pantry, let me get the coffee started and I'll grab it for you," Taylor nodded, "By the way, you look fantastic."

"Hey," Vivian pointed, "I'm not the only one! Look at you!"

"I can't sit still at all, never have been able to, you know that," Taylor nodded with a laugh, "But seriously, I appreciate that."

"Hey, the world is a much more powerful place when women lift each other up, and you've learned that quickly," Vivian smiled.

"I have a reason the chip that was on my shoulder is finally gone. And I love him," Taylor shrugged, "He's the best."

"Hey," Vivian grinned, "If Haley likes him, which we all know she does, then he is absolutely a keeper."

"And there it is, hi baby," Taylor smiled.

JC wrapped his arms around her, "Good morning to you both. Where'd JD go?"

"To sleep," Vivian laughed, "He drove the whole way from Lexington."

"Hey that reminds me, how's everything going over at UK?" JC asked.

"He loves being able to give back and teach," Vivian nodded, "and it's absolutely maddening to think that we'll have the kids on campus with us next semester!"

"They really do take after you two," Taylor laughed, "Early grads?"

"They told you Tay," Vivian shook her head.

"I just can't believe they're actually doing it!" she exclaimed, "Have they decided?"

"We're trying to work out a plan, the academics aren't an issue, it's the athletics. With Jer playing football and baseball it's easy. But Lexi is going to have more of a challenge being on the squad and playing softball. We'll make it work though."

"It's really going to help them having you both on campus," Taylor smiled, "That, and they've always been pretty level-headed."

"Yeah, they're not going to get in too deep of trouble, especially not with the both of us working on campus. They wouldn't really go looking for trouble anyway though," Vivian mused as Taylor finally found the pancake mix and finished the first cup of coffee, 'Okay, getting a Keurig was the one of the best decisions ever."

Vivian grinned, "Nice! We've got three of those as well, one in the guest house kitchen, one in the lounge, well you get the idea."

"You and your friends really love coffee?" JC laughed.

"I can't help that! I blame Mom!" Vivian joked.

Taylor snorted, "I knew I got that coffee habit from somewhere!"

"We can't even talk to Joe and Haley until they're three quarters of the way done with their morning cups," Vivian told JC.

"That sounds like me," he said standing at the Keurig waiting for his cup to fill, "Although that isn't with you two, you two are like the first eight ounces in the morning!"

Vivian grinned, "Well we love you too Jay!"

Taylor grinned lovingly squishing her boyfriend's cheeks, "This handsome face! What's not to love?"

JC laughed, "Come on now."

"You love it," Taylor smirked.

"Not as much as I love you," he winked.

Vivian shook her head from where she was cooking eggs, pancakes and bacon, "Someone's blissed out, see, we told you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Taylor sighed happily, "We have plans to go out tonight?"

"I just texted Laura, she's taking care of the cab back, Joe has a killer shift that ends at 7 tonight, but then he has the rest of the weekend off because everyone else is back."

"Quinn and Hales left Lydia and the boys with Nate and Clay, GOD! I didn't realize how much I missed you guys until I thought about it."

"Yeah," the forty year old mother of two smiled, "I completely understand that, in fact, shouldn't Quinny and Hales be here by now?"

Taylor laughed as the door opened, "Hellllllllo, the rest of the Fantastic Four is here!"

Vivian squealed, "Quinny!"

Taylor shooed Vivian away and took over as the food was about done. The pancakes were placed on a serving plate, and she stood over the turkey bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Oh my god Viv!" Quinn exclaimed, "Get over here!"

Vivian shot her sister a gleeful grin as she leapt into her arms, "Hi Quinnybear, I missed you."

Haley pouted, "At least nothing ever changes, I STILL get NO LOVE!"

Quinn grinned, "Did you hear something?"

Haley shook her head, "No, not a thing."

And then they turned and lifted a gleefully giggling Haley into their arms, "I missed you too Hales!"

Haley grinned, "I should've known that was about to happ—hey, what's up in the kitchen? That smells really good!"

"You're not the only one who can cook," Taylor grinned, "Come on in and eat, it's done."

"God, I'm so hungry," Quinn swooned, "At least I had that protein bar?"

Haley snorted in amusement, "Yes, I told you to eat that bar, I'm just glad you listened!"

The James sisters sat down with their guys (minus Clay and Nate of course) and enjoyed a hearty breakfast, "So Hales, any new acts?"

"It's a good thing I've got tickets to BluesFest on Labor Day," Haley grinned, "I'm looking forward to hanging out with you."

Vivian smiled, "I know Hales, I always say I'm going to try and get down there, but Joe, Laura, Jerry and Jack have the clinic, and they have to plan time carefully. Their patients need quality healthcare. Besides, we'll be here for Thanksgiving and home in Tree Hill for Christmas, and yes, you can count on that."

Taylor laughed, "I was about to finish that phrase, but Hales, she's right, we're all making plans to come back down to Tree Hill for Christmas. JC and I are hosting Thanksgiving, and Joe and Laura have plenty of space for those who don't manage to claim the two guest rooms that we have."

JD pointed, "Nathan and Haley are probably going to be here, which means I want the second room."

"You've got to physically claim it though bro," Taylor laughed.

"The James Family Gospel," Quinn nodded with a laugh, "That's just how it goes brother."

JD sighed, "I may just have Vivian proctor my exams and the kids take their midterms early so we can be here!"

Quinn frowned, "Hey, who said I wanted to get stuck with Jerry's drunk tomfoolery!"

"Then you better beat us here Quinny," Vivian laughed.

"Don't play to my competitive side V, remember that penalty shootout? When you practiced right before the big game? You only made one out of five!"

"Hey, you were a damn good keeper Quinn, and come to think of it, how many sports did you play in high school?"

"Three," Taylor mused, "Soccer, softball and lacrosse, she was the captain of all three teams, and I was a midfielder on the soccer team as a freshman. We won district and state that year with Farrah Miller, Destiny Williams, and me in the midfield. Oh who was our keeper again?"

Quinn grinned, "The Brick Wall baby! By the way, that was a hell of a job seeing as our defense was made up of mostly sophomores who hadn't played at the varsity level."

"We also had the best keeper in the state. I'll never understand why you went to UNC and chose NOT to play soccer. Coach Dorrance was brokenhearted when you said you were done."

"Tay, Coach won without me," Quinn smiled, "I was perfectly fine being the manager."

"That didn't stop him from trying to recruit you though!" Taylor squealed, "He begged you, and in your senior year, you finally walked on! Walked on? Dude!"

"Hey, I was the first women's soccer player in ACC history to be named a first team All-American as a walk-on," Quinn grinned, "I swear it, if Clay and I have a third child, he or she will be my little goalie."

"Aww Quinny, look at you being the over competitive parent/coach," Haley teased.

"Hey, when you grow up with six," she laughed, "Never mind!"

Taylor fell over laughing, "I'm sitting here thinking, she DOES have six siblings."

Vivian buried her head in her hands, laughing, "I love you Quinny."

Haley shook her head smiling, "So now what? How are we going to kill the next six hours?"

And then a FaceTime request came through, "JAMIE"

"I have an idea," Taylor grinned, "Hang up and send him a text telling me to FaceTime me on my Ipad."

"Okay," Haley nodded as JC cleared the table.

Taylor had the Ipad in her hands, grinning when Jamie's request came through, "Hey bud!"

"Hey!" the younger Scott grinned, "Just got off of work. Miss you all."

"We miss you more bud," Taylor grinned, "So."

"So?" Jamie asked with a laugh, "Did Aunt Quinn and Mom."

"Haha! Gotcha!" Quinn giggled.

"You were supposed to call us," Nathan pointed.

"You're talking to Quinn? Where? You don't have your phone in your hand," Clay's voice called out.

"Jamie does, and they're on Tay's Ipad, say hi Doofus!" Nathan shook his head.

Taylor threw her head back in laughter, "Shut up Nate. Hi ladies, and Jay."

Jay and the girls laughed, "Hi Clay!"

"Hi honey," Quinn laughed.

Clay shook his head, "charge your phone please."

"I will," Quinn nodded.

"I'll make sure, in fact, Quinny, let me have it, and I'll plug it in, I have plenty of spare chargers," Vivian grinned.

Quinn handed her Iphone over, "Here. And thanks."

"Yep! No problem," Vivian smiled.


End file.
